


Take A Break

by TheEntireStateOfKentucky



Series: Borderlands Works [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Comforting, F/F, Lilith is out for a bit, M/M, Nightmares, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Roland works too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEntireStateOfKentucky/pseuds/TheEntireStateOfKentucky
Summary: Roland's been working himself ragged for the past few months, and his lovers have decided that he needs to take better care of himself.





	

The sound of a pen scratching on paper thrummed over the silence, nothing else to interrupt it. The minutes ticked by slowly, as long fingers continued to string together signatures and different flurries of words. Each ink-filled sheet of paper landing in a neat stack beside the blank ones.

It was 8 o'clock at night, and Roland hadn’t stopped working all day. He'd woken up at six in the morning, dragged himself out of bed, much to his lovers protests, and worked the whole day.

After the last few times he'd crashed and burned from working himself ragged, his lovers decided they needed to work something out. He couldn't just keep getting only three hours of sleep nearly every night.

So, they decided they would chop the papers in three categories and split the work.  
That plan initially made Roland a tad nervous. He'd tried to explain that he could handle it just fine on his own-- on the pretense that he didn't want to bother them with it-- but the two of them casually reminded him how many times he'd passed out in that same week, and insisted it was fine.

Initially this new plan also meant he had free days.

If he were to work all day on his half, for three days out of the week, he would most likely be able to finish the week's worth in a few hours after it all.  
which meant he technically had almost four days to not have to do paperwork.

Which also meant he got kinda bored.

It was only at first, thought. And it was mostly because-- well-- he spent nearly all of his time working to begin with. So, when your workload suddenly gets cut down by 2/3's, it's a little hard to get used to.

But he tries anyways.

The first day off he has, he cleans around the-- headquarters? It was more of a house. So he cleans around the house. He picks up the discarded clothes, washes the dishes, scrubs the windows--and shit, he even vacuumed the floor while he was at it.  
After all of that is done it's about 9pm.

So he takes a shower and calls it a night. Gets a full nine hours of sleep and wakes up feeling like he was practically revived. He says as much to his friend, Brick, To which they just nod and smile, continuing to chop more fruits on their cutting board.

The next day he takes a walk around Sanctuary, goes to the store, gets some groceries, and comes back home. He helps Brick with dinner, but other than that he doesn't do much else.

By the third day Roland isn't sure what to do, but he’s definetly bored.

So he goes to Lilith.

She isn't quite done with her stack of paperwork yet, opting to wait until the end of the week to finish it. He tells her that he can take care of it, and that he was already bored out of his mind. She gives him a little apologetic smile as she hands him a small stack of papers, before getting on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He smiles all the way back to his office.

Fast forward to now.

Roland has been working all day, content to have something menial to do. He's almost finished with his work when he finally realizes someone's standing behind him. The mystery person wraps their arms around his shoulders and pulls him to sit a bit straighter as they lean over him. He feels a sharp chin press into the back of his shoulder and he huffs quietly, moving to finish the paper he was filling out.

"What 'er you up to?" A gravelly voice murmurs into his ear. he clicks his tongue in thought.

"Filling out the rest of these papers."

"I thought you finished your half?"

"I was bored."

"Roland..."

There's that voice. the voice Mordecai makes when he's exasperated. Its smooth, but scathing. And Roland has the nerve to feel slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," He manages, hearing the hunter hum in acknowledgement.

"Come to bed," It isn't a question, but the whine in the others voice makes it clear it isn't quite a command either. He tilts his head back to look up at the other, locking his eyes with bright green ones.

He glances back down to his paperwork, and figures he'll finish it tomorrow. So he scoots his chair back and stands up, Mordecai taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom.

"Lilith said she was going over to Frostburn, checkin' on damage control." The taller man explains narrowly. Roland isn't surprised, She went nearly every other week just to make sure the bandits couldn't get too heavy-handed.

He rubs his eyes, watching his lover fall back onto the bed with a small 'thud'.

"Just you 'n me tonight," The hunters smile is genuine, and he can feel one tugging at his own mouth as he moves to lay down next to the other.

"Oh no, whatever will we do?" His voice was as flat as he could manage without laughing, and Mordecai rolled onto his side to wrap his arms around the Commanders waist.

"Probably not have a threesome."

Roland actually laughs at that, more of a chuckle that turns into a snort--and suddenly Mordy's laughing too, but not at what he himself said.

He drifts off in the space between sleeping and being awake for a while, before finally just closing his eyes and falling asleep. For the most part, he didn't really have dreams, or nightmares for that matter. Of course there was always the off-chance he might have one anyways, most were pretty vague whenever they happened to pop up, screams, blood, y'know how it is. Though most of the time he would wake up absolutely horrified at such an occurrence, only to question why later on.

Tonight happened to be a not-so-peaceful night.

He dreams of the Lance-- Old friends, joyous laughter, good memories overall. His old unit had been like a family to him of sorts, an extremely fucked up, but accepting family nonetheless. At first it seems like he's on the cusp of a good dream, but then the dirt under them sags, walls of mud bubble up around them into trench walls that tower over them. Suddenly he's alone, and then there's gunshots-- screaming, he runs, Sees familiar faces planted against the ground, surrounded by pool after pool of their own blood.

Suddenly he stumbles, falls to his hands and knees-- and it's pouring. He'd only seen it rain on Pandora a few times before this. And he's covered in mud and sweat and his families blood and-

And he jolts awake.

He jolts awake and there are tears in his eyes.

And suddenly he's bolt upright, tears are already streaming down his face as a hoarse sob rattles through him. Mordecai is awake in seconds, and Roland flops back down to lay on his back, not bothering to try and wipe his eyes. But it's okay because Mordy's there and he's holding him, and he's rubbing his hand up and down his side and he's telling him it's okay. It's okay. I have you. You're safe.

And Roland calms down slightly, just enough to take a deep breath before pulling the hunter down into a kiss. Mordecai stays there, just kissing him breathless until he's done crying, until he's not shaking.

Even then he stays, and the commander says as much-- only for the other to smile against his lips, and mouth 'I'm staying no matter what.' over and over again. He's cradling Roland's head as he presses a desperate kiss to the others mouth, and the commander obliges.

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a vent piece, but i like how it turned out. I also planned to write some sexy times for the group but im not sure if anyone else would want to read that. *shrugs* Enjoy I suppose, and definitely tell me if you want more stuff like this, because I'll probably be your friend if you do lmao


End file.
